Gaston's deer hunt
by Albedo66
Summary: This is a prequel to Gaston's Rampage. Gaston is on the hunt for a particular deer. His quest will take him far but he will not stop till he has this deer's life, or, possibly his capture...whichever he feels up to. The adventure comes from Gaston while the romance is more deer sighted.


Gaston's deer hunt

**Authors note:** This is a prequel to Gaston's rampage. Set before the events of Gaston's hunt for the wild yellow bear he encounters another beloved Disney character. I'm not going to say which ones, but, if the title did not give it away the surprise awaits in the reading. This was a challenge issued by schizoidpixiehallucination.

Gaston sat in his local tavern drinking mightily from his cup. He was known far and wide as being the best hunter. There was no one who could outdrink, outfight, or simply outdate him in anything. His prowess was so well known that people fainted at the mere sight of him. Setting his cup down he wiped his mouth and wore a satisfied smile after a well earned drink. However as he looked over at the table in the corner he saw a man surrounded by…his women? The blondes that usually accompanied him were stroking his arms and looking into his dreamy eyes. Gaston was infuriated and as he stormed over the girls immediately vacated their seats and apologized with their eyes as they scattered. Gaston did not usher a greeting to this stranger but sat down and stared hard at him.

"I've been waiting for you Gaston," the stranger said hoarsely. His eyes were secluded in his hood drawn down and his hand was clad in a black glove. "If rumors be true you are the one that I seek. Up a bit is a forest…one of great hunt…or so I hear. There is a prince of deer there and my buyer has paid a good amount of money for its head. The thing is I ain't young as I once was so such a venture is out of my league."

Gaston listened intently and knew a challenge when he heard one. This old guy must've been out of his head to accept such a job. It required a huge amount of endurance and strength to muster such a venture, he knew for he had traveled in those parts for the best hunt. "Get on with it old man.'

"Yes well…I was hoping you could go in my stead. I will pay you half of what I have upon completion and should you bring the entire deer…I might hand over everything. The prince is a wily one and was last seen in the company of a doe. My buyer does not care for the doe so do with her as you please and hurry back here. I will give you till the next full moon and not a second sooner."

"Ha this is what I've been waiting for. Sir you have a deal. I shall get this deer and make haste back here before you can finish 64 beers."

Watching Gaston leave the man with the black glove leant back with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You are indeed what the ladies claimed you to be Gaston; however, the challenge ahead is not an easy one at that. Should you fail what will that say of your reputation? A mighty hunter set up against not only the wilderness but a time table nonetheless that is just shy of three days."

Gaston had made preparations and left with a pack that would keep him strong during the long journey. He was a natural at hunting and his muscles could bear any weight on his back no matter the length of the travel. The sun was strong upon his skin and the wind offered his hair some movement as it whipped back and forth for he let it grow out some. This would be a cake walk and that gentleman would fork over all his money before the moon was full. Hiking along he listened for any sound of hooves but none really drew him aside.

"Hardly anyone but the great Gaston could travel this trail. It is not marked well and one false step could lead to a fall down into the unknown." Gaston often boasted of his strength, his skill, anything to let people know who they were dealing with. He even had a song he liked to sing in his tavern to throw in people's faces the misery should they challenge him.

Gaston climbed high into the valley and took a good long look into the sky. It was probably close to afternoon by now so that meant it was time to eat. Setting his pack down he set up to eat and munched on his bread while listening to the Eagle in flight. His trusty shot gun lay next to him which he intended to use on the deer. He was not without his weapon no matter where he went and it often times ensured whether he had a safe return home or not. With his stomach satisfied he set off once again keeping his pace quick so as to not slack off and admire any more scenery. As a young boy his father always took him hunting and told him that wild life was free game. Of course his father should've read the sign in one forest before shooting an endangered animal. His father to this day still resided in that dank cell of his and he never once apologized for his actions. Gaston was proud of his father for he never apologized for what he did; for he knew it inspired those who would rather sit indoors then to take Mother Nature and all her denizens by the horn and stare it in the face.

Gaston remembered one such occasion where it was raining hard and the two of them had lost a trail. His father never once gave in and pushed on against the odds of them coming out alive. Yes his father took risks even with him along, but, it was a lesson well taught. Gaston's mother on the other hand was a petite woman who loved indoor activities and teaching Gaston about the finer things in life. She taught him how to sing, how to write, how to tackle being a polite little man…most of which he forgot when he saw his first girl. He learned in school that being nice always made a guy come in last to the guy who was brute and controlling with women.

Finding himself before the Great Forest he pumped his gun and set off in without a second glance back at safety. He was a man who threw caution to the wind and when danger was afoot he never once blinked or dare question its strength. Ducking under a great overhang of branches he could see a peel of sunlight through the canopy and woodland creatures danced about his feet causing him to nearly fall. It was unnerving walking in here and seeing all this serene life messing with his mind. He would destroy it all…except for the ammunition he needed to keep. The deer and doe were said to be traveling together so find one…find the other.

Bambi had finally got his father's attention and proven himself to him. He couldn't be more proud then that day. In fact now he could travel by himself and his father wouldn't have the forest looking in on him. He could listen to the forest now and know when danger was afoot or when a friend was looking for him. Listening to the ground he heard a soft patter of hooves on the forest floor and wore a smile as he looked behind him. "I heard you Faline."

"Ah no fair," Faline said with a fake pout, "your getting pretty good at this." She joined him and nuzzled her face into his. "Where are we going today?"

"Father said he wanted me to inspect the herd up ahead. He said they wondered off their path and needed to be checked in on. You know you didn't have to-."

"Bambi if we're going to be a couple you need to get used to seeing me more then you used to," Faline winked at him. "Besides having to deal with Ronno is not exactly my day of fun I intended to have."

The two laughed at that and continued on their way. It was a nice day in the Forest and nothing so far proved to ruin that either. Faline and he had started dating a while back when his horns had grown in and his father had taken him to a secret place. The two were hardly inseperatable and even when Thumper wanted to hang she would be there. Bambi never minded on account of being without her made him empty. The further they went from home though the less sound was made to greet them or lend out a hand in greeting. Faline drew nearer to Bambi and Bambi felt wary of his surroundings.

Gaston had found a herd of deer and sat high on a hill overlooking them. None of them looked to be the prince and all seemed to be adult males. He could shoot one to lure the Prince out in the open, but, that would only mean drawing in other hunters. A while back a hunter buddy of his talked of shooting a female doe and how much money he got for the kill. Gaston of course had that beat and naturally it was like that way everytime a group of hunters met. Straining his ears to hear for anything coming his way and that of the field he suddenly became aware of two shapes coming out of the forestry. It was a young deer and doe in the company of one another. Ah ha, he thought, so this is the infamous deer I have heard about.

Bambi stepped out into the open and was greeted by the head deer. "My father wished to know why you had strayed from the path."

"We were days in the trail and our eldest was growing weak. We needed to take her out in the open where she would might feel better. We lost her a few days ago and we've been mourning her loss to allow her time to leave us peacefully."

"I am sorry for your loss. I shall report this to my father. Still enough time has passed and you must return. It is not safe being out in the open like this." Bambi informed the lead deer. He did not mean to come off as controlling, no, it was not his intention. However it was the mention of his father that let them know they were due back.

"Preparations are complete…we shall be back in two days' time at best." The deer bowed his head and then proceeded to talk to his herd. That is when the first gun shot was heard. It was a loud boom far away and it lodged itself into a tree not too far from Bambi.

"Its man…run!" One of the deer said. They all panicked and set off in the opposite direction of where they needed to go.

"No…your going the wrong way! C'mon Faline we have to get them to safety!" Bambi dashed after them and caught sight of the lead deer. He was frantic as he tried to keep ahead of his herd and it made him conclude he was not in his right mind. "Listen…turn up ahead…that should lead into the next path-."

"Man is not far behind…did you not hear it? We must get as far away as possible…I don't want to die!"

Bambi had to think of something or the herd would be lost to even more open space left for hunters and man. Looking at Faline he smiled at her. "You won't think differently of me if I do something…out of the norm?"

"No…wait what are you doing Bambi?" Faline watched as Bambi darted in front of the herd and stood before them. Panic threw itself into her heart and she felt nervous that Bambi had just thrown his life away. She hadn't even told him how she truly felt…no…she must believe in him.

"Move aside Prince…this does not concern you!" The head deer commanded. Still the look of unwavering confidence in those deep eyes of his caused his hooves to slow down. Sure enough the rest followed until at last they all stopped inches from the Prince. "Why?"

"This is where my mother was shot. We are clearly out in the open and man will take advantage of that. The shot came from behind and it was likely aimed at me. You need to get to safety…I will take care of this man."

'It is suicide prince. You must know that man has never been beaten. The death they carry and their number is too much just for you to handle-."

"Who said he was going alone?" Faline said. Challenging Bambi with her hard gaze she saw no question or rebuttal. "You heard him…now get going before he actually shows in person."

"R-Right…c'mon lets go. I shall inform the great prince of your actions-." He was about to leave though he saw Bambi shake his head.

"I shall tell my father…when it is safe to. He does not need to know until it is actually necessary. Inform him I did as I was told and do not say anything about man's involvement. Now hurry…he will be here soon."

The herd left leaving the two to themselves. Bambi wished he felt sure as he did but if the herd detected his fear they would surely keep on going. Faline kissed his cheek and he heaved a sigh relieved to let down his guard some.

"Bambi how are we going to take on man? You did see how close that shot was right?" Faline was nervous about this and her concern for Bambi was strong.

"Man is afraid of the forest. He only takes shots at us out in the open. I was once lured out into the open by someone imitating my mother's voice. It is time we lure man in and make sure he suffers…and by that I mean simply confuse him."

"Well…lets do it." Faline said. Following Bambi's lead she went into the forest and began to set the trap.

Gaston reloaded his barrel and proceeded down the ledge to the clearing. The herd had left and no sign could be detected of his mark. "Blast! They think they are clever…but I know they went into their haven of a forest. I shall kill that deer if it is the last thing I do!"

Gaston hurried into the forest and heard what appeared to be a deer. Taking a knee he peered through the underbrush and saw a deer…it was the prince! Readying to shoot he saw the deer run. Running after him he took shot but missed by centimeters as it blew off a twig. Grinding his teeth he saw the deer leap over a gap and look behind at him. Gaston readied a shot only to fall flat on his face as hooves knocked him down. He lifted his head to see the doe join the deer and stick her tongue out at him.

"That was a little close Faline…but thanks." Bambi licked her face then hurried off for phase two of his plan. Man looked hideous and the sliver weapon he carried was likely one of the very deadly things to have killed his mother. To actually see it close up…well…he was certain to stay away from it lest he want his life ended.

Gaston regained his footing and leaped over the gap and barely managed to hold himself up. Furrowing his brow he cared little about the reward should he capture the Prince. No…they had made a fool of him and he shall have his revenge. Gaston barreled through and found the Doe in plain sight. He knew better then to fall for the trap and instead opted to scale along the underbrush. Sure enough he found the deer in hiding. Grabbing him by the neck he hauled him up for the Doe to see and kept his weapon trained on her. "No sudden moves or your boyfriend gets it. Now stay perfectly still…and I will let you live…got it?"

Faline nodded her head. Looking at Bambi's strong eyes she stilled her beating heart for it was racing wildly. She wanted to rush in and save him but knew to take such a gamble would mean forfeiting his life. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sniffled at how weak she was. This plan had seemed so perfect…was man really that smart?

"Come on prince…we have some talking to do!" Gaston threw the deer to the ground and leveled his gun down at him. "You are the mark for an extremely wealthy man who will set me up for life. I can kill you here and now and heft your prize on my shoulder for all to see. I could take you with me and he can give me the full amount…all the same I am a rich man and you my dear friend are a dead one."

Bambi crashed to the ground and yelled out in pain. His legs were wobbly as he tried to stand up and his face was steel like…doing little betraying on just how badly he was hurt. Thinking of Faline he rushed at the man and used his new horns to cut into his leg. The man howled in pain and for a while Bambi thought he had bought time to escape.

Gaston brought the butt of his weapon into foray and caught the unsuspecting deer in the face sending him flying into the air and once again to the ground. Holding his leg he cursed the deer for such initiative. He was standing there ready to shoot him when his height gave him a clear advantage to go for his lower parts. Had the prince aimed anywhere else he would most certainly be singing a different tune. "You're a clever one…aren't you? I think I will kill you just for that…any reward would be enough for this."

Bambi felt the impact of the weapon on his face and he felt the forest floor under him again. This time he wasn't quick enough to rise to his feet and bruising was near his swelling eye. He tasted something warm in his mouth…something unfamiliar. Bambi struggled to lift his head and with one eye partially closed he saw the man standing over him. He was readying to shoot him…like his kind had done to his mother. He felt a sense of guilt over not heading home when he had…when his father would be so worried for his safety. To have brought Faline along; only to have her watch as he was dragged off to be killed. He hadn' even told her how he felt…and he had it planned and everything.

Gaston readied to fire when he saw a…not her again! The doe from earlier stood before him staring right into the barrel of his weapon. Her eyes were fiery and she stood her ground with resolve. There was something about this that caused him to hesitate…which was so unlike him. He lowered his weapon and realized he was putting his reward on the table here and now. A doe like her…bringing his very resolve to shoot…down? Was it the doe or the fact she was defending the one she loved? He remembered his mother and of her lessons of being a polite little man…though…as she grew weaker she admonished his behavior of how he treated women and that he should always protect the one he loved and stand by her side no matter what.

Bambi saw a shadow before him and thought he was dead. When it took some shape he thought it was his mother leading him off to the meadows. Then he saw Faline standing before him staring right into the weapon of death. He wanted to plead to her to not throw her life away…but…his throat was dry and when he opened it he noticed red spilling out. Resigning himself to the situation he only wished Faline would be alright.

"I-I can't bring myself to do it. Take him to safety…I don't want to say it twice. My shots might have stirred up trouble…you'd best be on your way." Gaston left the two and didn't look back.

"Bambi are you alright?" Faline knelt by her boyfriend and saw he was hurt. Lowering herself she began to ease him up to his feet and knew his father wouldn't be happy with this. If it came down to it she would take the full blunt of blame. "When we get back we'll say I convinced you to-."

"Faline…you don't have to. I will take full blame…if it comes down to it. My father may seem upset at first, but, he will come to understand what I did was right. I am glad you came Faline…even if my face looks like it walked into a tree…many times."

Faline smiled weakly and wanted to laugh…but looking at his face made her hold back. Once they were a good way away she let Bambi walk on his own. Feeling the time was now she stood before him and shyly looked away. "Um Bambi…there is something I've been meaning to tell you. I don't know if now suits the opportunity but…"

"I love you Faline. Sorry…ruined the speech I know…but I had to tell you. I don't know why I waited long as I did…but…if you don't feel the same I totally understand-."

Faline leaned in and kissed Bambi. Extending the length of time from their first kiss she felt happy inside. Yes she had planned a rather eloquent speech, but, Bambi said what counted and she appreciated that. When she finally pulled back she smiled at him. "I love you too. Now…race you home."

"Hey can't I get a head start?" Bambi called after her. Limping along he wondered who that man was and were all of them just like him? He was unlike what he had imagined man to be and he doubted he was responsible for his mother's death. All in all today wasn't that bad of a day.

Gaston walked into the tavern and saw the man seated at his usual table. Gaston took a seat and placed his hands on the top of the table. "So…here is the thing…"

"You failed to capture or kill the deer. A rather unexpected circumstance no doubt occurred correct? I am rather displeased by this, though, a part of me knew you were the hunter for the job. You see this was a test…and truth be told there was no reward. This was merely to see if you had heart or were in fact a beast. I have no doubt though you shall find your beast someday. Before I leave though…I might have mentioned your undertaking of this task…and…what might have happened."

Gaston reached across the table to pull the man to him…but…instead held an empty robe. Looking around the tavern he heard whispers of him being soft. Thus began his adventure to prove he wasn't that soft by hunting a yellow bear, but, that is a tale best left for another time.

**Authors note:** Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review if you wish. This one was a little cleaner then the original so it'll be more viewable, hopefully, maybe, I will let you be the judge.


End file.
